Quien sera?
by Ameles Malfoy Salvatore
Summary: Summary: Hermione, de un momento a otro comienza a recibir cartas de una persona pero ¿Quién será?-se pregunta ella…. Mi primer Dramione. One-Shot


¿Quién será?

Summary: Hermione, de un momento a otro comienza a recibir cartas de una persona pero ¿Quién será?-se pregunta ella…. Mi primer Dramione. One-Shot

Diclameir: Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. Solo la historia es mía… Espero que les guste:

Me levante como cualquier día normal-bueno en Hogwarts nada es normal-. Cogí la ropa que me iba a poner hoy y entre al baño, me quite toda la ropa que tenia y después me metí en la ducha. Me di un baño muy relajante de agua caliente el cual me hizo bien para despertarme completamente. Cuando termine me puse mi ropa y la túnica encima. Salí del cuarto de baño y ya no estaban mis otras compañeras de cuarto. Fui a mi cama donde había dejado los libros para las clases que tenia hoy. Cuando llegue a mi cama encontré una rosa blanca y una carta. Me aproxime a la carta, la abrí y la leí:

"Buenos días mi vida, espero que hallas soñado con los ángeles o conmigo pero sé muy bien que no soy unos de ellos."

Por favor, como puede decir que no era un ángel-bueno en verdad no lo era porque no estaba muerto-pero porque dice eso, a lo mejor se cree que no es una buena persona, pero tiene una letra hermosa y me gusto el mensaje. La leí unas cuantas veces para saber de quién era pero nada. No tenía ni firma ni Post Data. Olí la rosa y tenía un olor a menta algo muy raro en una flor pero me gusto mucho el olor. Decidí ya bajar al comedor porque se me estaba ya haciendo tarde. Salí por el retrato de la señora gorda y comencé a bajar las escaleras que me llevaban al gran comedor. Entre y fui directo a la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaban mis amigos: Harry, Ron, Neville y Ginny.

-Hola chicos-los salude a todos y les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Hola Herms-me saludaron todos. Me senté al lado de Ginny y comencé a comer. Me serví unas tostadas con mermelada y un zumo de calabaza.

-Ginny, tengo que enseñarte algo-le dije a mi mejor amiga en un susurro para que solo ella me escuchase.

-Claro, Herms, termino de comerme esto y me enseñar los que me tengas que enseñar- me dijo y siguió comiendo, yo mientras me comía una tostada mire a la mesa de Slytherin y allí estaba Malfoy bello como siempre- se me olvido decirles que Draco me gustaba desde…. En verdad que no lo sé, pero como dicen por ahí "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso" pues así me paso a mí desagrada menté, porque para él sigo siendo: la sangre-sucia Granger o la rata de la biblioteca, algo que me dolía mucho cuando me lo decía- entonces nos miramos y en sus ojos grises no había odio. Y ahora me preguntaba ¿quién es el que me envió esa carta misteriosa?, en verdad no lo sé pero quiero saber quién es pero ¿Cómo?

-Hermione ya nos podemos ir- me dijo Ginny una vez que hubo terminado.

-Claro vamos-le dije y nos levantamos.

-¿Para dónde vas mi amor?- le pregunto Harry a Ginny. Si, estos dos ahora son novios.

-A dar un paseo con Hermione antes que comiencen las clases, adiós- y le dio un beso en los labios. Nos fuimos a los jardines traseros y nos sentamos en un banquito que había allí.

-A ver Herms, ¿qué me tienes que enseñar?- me pregunta Ginny

-Esto-y le entrego la carta- la recibí esta mañana pero no se dé quien es- le explique

- Hay amiga, esto súper romántico, tienes un admirador secreto- me dijo mientras me abrasaba emocionada.

-Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie ni a tu noviecito ¿ok?-le dije

-No te preocupes no se lo voy a decir-me prometió.

-Es mejor que nos vayámonos ya mismo comienzan las clases- le dije a Ginny y nos fuimos. A mí me tocaba transformaciones así que me despedí de ella y me fui a al salón de la señora Mcgonagall. Estaba un poco contenta-aparte de lo de mi admirador secreto- porque transformaciones la cogíamos con los de Slytherin y allí estaba Draco. Entre a tiempo y me senté al lado de Harry.

-Buenos días estudiantes…- así comenzó la clase de la señora Mcgonagall, que a mi parecer-por primera vez-me pareció aburrida. Cuando salimos de la clase eche un ojo a mi horario y vi que no tenia clases en todo el día, algo muy raro pero no le di mucha importancia. Decidí llevar mis libros a mi cuarto. Llego a mi dormitorio y me detengo cuando veo algo blanco en mi cama, me acerco a ella y veo otra flor y otra notita. Rápido cojo la carta y comienza a leerla:

"La clase de transformaciones fue muy aburrida ¿verdad?, pero me entretuve mirándote y ver que tu también estabas aburrida ¿En qué pensabas? Me preguntaba. Esperaba que fuera en mí pero lo dudo. No olvides que Te Amo"

Tengo una pista. Mi admirador secreto coge transformaciones conmigo pero ¿Quién será? Volví a oler la rosa blanca y olía igual que la otra: a menta. Decidí ir a la biblioteca a despejarme un poco. Deje mis libros en mi cama y baje hasta la biblioteca busque un libro bastante gordo para entretenerme. Me senté en una mesa que estaba vacía y comencé a leer. Escucho una silla que se mueve de la mesa y alzo la vista. Y veo algo que me deja sorprendida:

-Oh por dios Malfoy en la biblioteca, yo creía que no sabía leer- le dije un poco enojada, el era siempre que me molestaba ahora era yo.

-Mira Granger, si se leer y mucho y la biblioteca es publica así que si yo quiero estar aquí, voy a estar aquí te guste o no ¿entendido?- ok eso si es raro: Draco en la biblioteca y no me llama sangre-sucia o ratón de biblioteca muy raro.

-Bravo por tu discurso- le dije sarcásticamente y le comencé a aplaudir.

-Ya Granger hoy no quiero pelear contigo ni con nadie- me dijo y se concentro en la lectura. Mientras yo trataba de leer pero estaba muy nerviosa como para concentrarme en la lectura, así que decidí irme.

-Adiós Malfoy- y comencé a recoger mis cosas para irme.

-Adiós Granger- ahí mismo termine le di una sonrisa a la que él me regreso y me fui. Mientras iba caminado hacia mi cuarto iba pensando que bien se veía Draco sonriendo no se veía como una persona dura, fría y rencorosa nade eso, mejor dicho todo lo contrario. Llegue hasta el cuadro de la señora gorda y dije la contraseña. La señora me dejo entrar y fui directo a mi cuarto. En mi cama había otra carta y otra rosa blanca, fui directamente a la carta y comencé a leerla:

'Me encantas cuando estás leyendo te ves hermosa pero me gustas mas cuando estas nerviosa. Te Amo"

Estaba en la biblioteca. Pero el único que vi fue a Draco, pero dudo mucho que sea el aunque quisiera que lo fuera. Hermione deja de pensar tonterías-me reproche. Decidí bajar a comer algo porque ya me estaba dando hambre. Llegue al comedor y todas las mesas estaban vacía excepto por unos estudiantes de primer año que estaban comiendo en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Me senté en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cogí una gelatina de china y comencé a comérmela. Cuando termine de comérmela salí del gran comedor y me dirigí al lago. Cuando llegue me acosté en el pasto y comencé a pensar. ¿Quién es el que me envía esas cartitas? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que sea Draco? Si, la ahí el coge transformaciones conmigo y estaba en la biblioteca también conmigo, si hay alguna posibilidad, pero en las cartas dice que me ama. Pero Draco amándome el siempre me ha tratado mal. Hasta hoy-dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. Si, hoy no me ha llamado con esos estúpidos apodos que me pone y se puede decir que se porto bien conmigo y hasta me sonrió. En ese mismo momento sentí que unas cosas caían en mis piernas cuando mire a donde ellas habían una carta y una rosa blanca, mire a todos lados para ver si había una lechuza pero nada. Cogí la carta y comencé a leerla:

"No me gusta verte solita pero no te puedo hacer compañía "

Esta cerca de mí. Mire otra vez a todos lados pero no vi a nadie. Olí la rosa y olía a menta. Creo que ese olor se está volviendo mi favorito. Mire al cielo y vi que ya estaba oscureciendo. Que rápido pasa el tiempo-pensé. Fui al gran comedor pues ya tenía hambre otra vez. Llegue al gran comedor y fui a mi mesa y como en el desayuno me senté al lado de Ginny.

-He recibido más cartas-le susurre.

-¿En verdad? Tengo que verlas-me susurro entusiasmada.

-Horita te las enseño-le dije

-Hey chicos ¿donde pasaron todo el día?-les pregunte a Harry, Ron y Neville.

-Pues yo y Ron estuvimos practicando Quidditch- me respondió Harry.

-Y yo estuve ayudando a la señora Sprout con las plantas- me dijo Neville.- ¿Y tú?-

-Pues fui a la biblioteca-donde me encontré a Malfoy el cual no me insulto ni nada, pensé- y después me fui a dar un paseo.

-Oh que bien-respondieron los chicos, sin mucho entusiamo.

-Harry, me voy a acostar temprano-le dice Ginny a Harry- ¿Vienes Herms?-me pregunta.

- Claro, vamos- nos despedimos y nos fuimos, no sin antes echarle un ojo a cierto chico de pelo rubio y ojos grises el cual no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Con una sonrisa salí del gran comedor. Subimos las escaleras hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegamos dijimos la contraseña a la señora gorda y entramos. Subimos a mi cuarto y cuando entramos me espera otra carta en mi cama con una rosa blanca.

-Mira Ginny otra carta- y le señale la carta que estaba en mi cama.

-Y una rosa blanca-

-Sí y una rosa blanca que huele a menta- le comente- toma estas son las otra carta que me ha enviado- y le di las otras cartas las cuales las tenía en mi túnica. Comenzó a leerlas mientras yo leía la nueva carta:

"Necesito verte y decirte en persona lo mucho que Te Amo te espero a las 10:00 pm en el lago donde estuviste esta tarde"

P.D. Que nadie te vea por favor. Abrígate que esta noche hace frio y no quiero que te refríes.

Que bello, se preocupa por mí.

-¿Quién será?- fue lo primero que dijo Ginny cuando termino de leer las cartas.

-Draco Malfoy-fue mi única respuesta.

-¿Qué?- grito- Explícate Hermione Granger.

-Que es Draco Malfoy- repetí- Primero la carta que dice que estaba muy aburrido en la clase de Transformaciones y que yo también pues esa clase la cojo con él. Y la carta de la biblioteca el se sentó afrente mío y yo me puse muy nerviosa. Y como sabes yo lo amo pero tengo miedo de que todo sea una broma y que este jugando con mis sentimientos.- le confesé.

- Si Malfoy te hace algo se la ver con nosotros y si él es el de las carta dudo que te haga daño porque presiento que todo lo que escribió es verdad- me dijo mi mejor amiga con mucho cariño.

-Eso espero, ahora me tengo que arreglar para la cita con él porque estoy segura que es el- dije bien confiada.

-Pues vete a bañarte lo que yo te busco la ropa que te vas a poner- me dice mi amiga mientras me empuja hacia el baño.

-Gracias Ginny- le doy un abraso y entro en el baño. Me quito toda la ropa y me meto en la ducha. Me baño con agua fría la mejor cuando estoy nerviosa. Y cuando termino me envuelvo en una toalla. Y salgo del baño y me encuentro con Ginny mientras esta buscaba al parecer una camisa porque ya estaba el pantalón y la ropa interior en mi cama.

-Aquí esta- dice victoriosa sacando una camisa anaranjada de mangas cortas y cuello largo.

-¿Esto es lo que me voy a poner?- le pregunto mientras ella pega un saltito y un gritito- perdón no quería asustarte.

-No te preocupes y si esto es lo que te vas a poner- dijo señalando lo que hay en la cama.- Te dejo cambiarte porque estoy muy cansada- dice y un bostezo la secundo- Amiga buena suerte y espero que mañana me cuentes todo- me dice y me da un abraso al cual yo le respondo.

-Gracias amiga y buenas noches-le digo mientras se va.

Cuando sale comienzo a ponerme la ropa interior y por encima un mahón pegado a skini y la camisa anaranjada. Me pongo lipstick y un poco de polvo y rubor. Me dejo mi pelo suelto con mis rizos bien formados. Me miro en el espero y me veo muy bonita. Me pongo mi chaqueta negra. Salgo de la torre de Gryffindor y me dirigí al lago. Estoy muy nerviosa, no lo puedo creer en unos minutos veré al chico de el cual llevo tiempo enamorada. Porque estoy segurísima que es el. Llego al lago más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-Creí que no vendrías- dice esa voz. Es el. Me volteo y lo veo tiene unos pantalones negros al igual que la camisa.

-Siempre supe que eras tú- le digo mientras camino hacia el- Mi corazón siempre supo que eras tú- le confesé mientras le cogía las manos y él me las besa.

-Te Amo Hermione- me dice mirándome a los ojos.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre y me gusta- le digo con una sonrisa.- Pero ¿en verdad me amas?, ¿no estás jugando conmigo?- de repente la preocupación de que él me este mintiendo comenzó a crecer dentro de mí.

-Hermione, en verdad Te Amo y no sabes lo mucho que he esperado para decírtelo- me confiesa yo iba a decir algo pero él siguió- Desde que te vi el primer año en Hogwarts no he dejado de amarte. Me he grabado todos estos años tu voz, tu risa, me encantas cuando sonríes y te enojas. No he dejado de quererte nunca. Te preguntaras porque siempre te he molestado es porque me daba celos verte con Potter y Wesley y saber que yo no era el que te sacaba una sonrisa me dolía mucho. Te molestaba para escuchar tu voz y como te dije me fascinas cuando te enojas. Todo lo hice porque te amo- termina su relato con una sonrisa que me quito el aliento. No lo puedo creer Draco Malfoy diciéndome que me amaba y que todo lo hacía porque me amaba. Esto era un sueño seguro y si lo era no lo iba a desperdiciar.

-Draco, yo también te amo y mucho, no sé desde cuando te amo…- no pude terminar porque tenía mis labios encima de los suyos era un beso tierno pero lleno de amor. Sus labios eran fríos y me encantaban y su boca sabía a mente igual que las rosas blancas. Ahora definitivamente el olor a mente era mi favorito. Deje de pensar y seguí besándolo como si la vida dependiera de ello. Nos separamos cuando necesitamos aire y unimos nuestras frentes disfrutando nuestro momento.

-Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- la pregunta me toma de sorpresa pero no dudo en contestar.

-Si, Draco quiero ser tu novia- termino de decir eso y ya tengo los labios de el robándome otro beso.

-Mi amor, es mejor que nos vallamos ya se está siendo de noche y no quiero que te castiguen- me dice Draco mientras me coge la mano y comenzamos a caminar. Llegamos hasta el castillo y entramos.- Te espero mañana a la entrada del gran comedor- me dice mientras me da otro beso.

-Ok, ya me estoy imaginando el grito que pondrán Ron y Harry cuando se enteren-le digo riéndome imaginándome tal escena.

-No me importa que diga Potter y Wesley lo único que me importa es que vamos a estar juntos- me dice mientras me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Sabes que Ron y Harry son mis amigos a sí que no hables mal de ellos por los quiero mucho- le digo mientras le doy otro beso y me da otra vez el olor a menta- ¿Sabes que tu boca sabe a menta al igual que las rosas que me enviaste?-le pregunte.

-Sí, lo sé ya me lo han dicho y las rosas le eche una poción para que supieran igual-me dice mientras se rasca el pelo nervioso.

-Sabes que ahora es mi sabor favorito- le dijo y le doy un beso de piquito y me voy a la torre de Gryffindor.

Estoy feliz más feliz de lo que nunca he estado. Soy novia del amor de mi vida Draco Malfoy y él me ama. Entro por el retrato de la señora gorda y voy directo a mi cuarto con una sonrisa de enamorada.

Me levante todavía con esa sonrisa de estúpida. Había soñado que Draco y yo nos casábamos y que teníamos una bella hija de pelo rubio-casi blanco- y con ojos marrones. Me bañe y después me viste y me prepare para el lio que íbamos armar Draco y yo con nuestra relación. Salí de la torre de Gryffindor y me dirigí al gran comedor con esa estúpida sonrisa de enamorada. Llegue a las puertas del gran comedor y ahí estaba mi serpiente esperándome.

-Buenos días mi amor- me saluda y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días mi serpiente- le saludo y le cojo la mano, me pongo un poco nerviosa por lo que dirán todo el mundo cuando nos vean pero no me preocupa tanto lo que diga la gente porque lo único que sé es nos amamos. Entramos al comedor y cuando todos se voltean a ver se quedan en silencio a vernos a nosotros- una leona y un serpiente que se odian agarrados de mano no es algo que se ve todo los días- Draco me da un beso en los labios antes de que los dos nos vayámonos cada uno para nuestra mesa. Nos saltamos las manos y nos vamos a nuestra mesa. Me siento al lado de Ginny quien todavía está en shock al igual que todos.

-Buenos días chicos- les digo y por fin reaccionan.

-¿Hermione porque le distes un beso a Malfoy?- Ron fue el primero en estallar.

-Porque somos novios-le digo tranquilamente.

-¿Y lo dices a si de tranquila?- ahora el que me pregunta es Harry.

-Sí, porque lo amo-les dijo comiéndome un pedazo de china.

-Felicidades Herms, te lo mereces- me dice Ginny mientras me da un fuerte abraso.

-Gracias Ginny-le respondo y la abraso también. Estuvimos todo el desayuno en silencio hasta que fue hora de irnos a nuestras clases. Draco me esperaba en las puertas del gran comedor. Ron iba a mi derecha y Harry a mi izquierda.

-Mira Malfoy, como le hagas algo Hermione te la vas a ver con nosotros ¿entendiste?-le amenazó Harry cuando estuvo afrente de él.

-Si Potter, ten por seguro que nunca le voy a hacer daño- le responde mi novio.

-Ok Malfoy, pero acuérdate cualquier cosa que le hagas te las veras con nosotros-

-Si Wesley- le contesta antes de irnos a nuestra clase de encantamientos la cual compartíamos juntos.

-Hermione- me detiene a mitad de pasillo- Se que nuestra amor es imposible pero voy a luchas para que siempre estemos juntos- dichas estas palabras me besa.

Hol!! Me presento me llamo Sujes y soy de Puerto Rico. Es mi primer Dramione asi q espero q les haya gustado. Espero muchos REVIEWS!!

Por favor Reviews

Los Kiero

XOXO

SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy


End file.
